


My Heart's Desire

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge response to write a story with these three elements:  a fresh wildflower field, light spring showers, and a certain lovely quote from Judy Garland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's Desire

Title: My Heart’s Desire

Author: mzsnaz

Series: TOS

Characters: Amanda and Sarek

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of Paramount and Viacom.

Summary: A challenge response to write a story with these three elements: a fresh wildflower field, light spring showers, and a certain lovely quote from Judy Garland

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

The expanse of wildflowers exploded in front of them as they entered the clearing. The rustling sound of plants being brushed aside was the only sound in the silent, confining setting. The mountains held an extraordinary power, omnipotent and bold. The vapor that clung to the peak tops sent tentacles of mist to reach down from the heights.

 

“I can see why they’re called ‘The Great Smoky Mountains,” Amanda commented to her quiet husband as her tone turned sympathetic. “I hope you’re not still cold.”

 

“The sunlight has increased the median temperature 2.35 degrees since we began the ascent,” Sarek said. 

 

Amanda noticed how he didn’t answer the question and sighed. “Maybe we should have waited until summer. I’ll admit that it’s cooler than I thought it would be. Do you want to turn around?” She tried to sound neutral in tone, but it was difficult. The gorgeous field of flowers now surrounded them as they continued on the barely marked pathway.

 

“No, there is no reason for postponing the hike. We shall continue.” Sarek’s tone was also impartial, so they walked toward the edge of the field that was enclosed by a rich, light green forest.

 

In close proximity to the path stood a centuries old, abandoned outbuilding that leaned precariously, its gray exterior giving no hint that the wood had ever been alive. A noise from behind caught their attention. Please don’t be a bear, Amanda thought as she and Sarek turned; but it was instead the crackle of light rain striking the thousands of newly opened blooms. With a laugh, Amanda began to run toward the only shelter available. Sarek hesitated, and then as the rain gently began to pelt against his cloak, he quickly caught up with his wife as they entered the barn-like structure.

 

“This does not appear stable,” Sarek noted, pointing toward the huge cracks that not only appeared in the walls, but also the ceiling. “I doubt we shall remain dry.”

 

Amanda didn’t comment as she investigated the interior of the building. The dark, musty smell that assaulted her nostrils caused a series of sneezes. Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes at Sarek, who looked vaguely amused by her predicament. “Sneezing isn’t that funny. What should we do now?” The rain appeared to be increasing in intensity. 

 

Sarek joined Amanda in investigating the building, and other than insects and a small snake that Sarek gallantly prodded to the exterior, they were alone. “Amanda, this area near the back appears to be more secure and dry.” Knocking a few loose boards away from the dirt floor, Sarek cleared an area that had only the occasional droplet of water splashing down on them. Joining her husband, Amanda turned her gaze to the front of the barn. With doors long ago removed, the open view allowed them to watch the rainfall in a placid locale reminiscent of a painting Amanda remembered from childhood that had hung in her parent’s hallway. The same bright red, yellow and white hues dominated over the lush green background.

 

Although it was only mid-morning, a sleepy sensation filled her as the rain struck against the remnants of a tin roof. A metallic ‘ting, ting’ could barely be heard over the groan of the trees as the wind picked up. Gusts of cool air swept through the barn, and Amanda became aware of the way Sarek had adjusted his cloak to further block the breeze.

 

“I’m sorry that we’re stuck out here like this,” she sincerely said. “I’d suggest trying to start a fire, but one spark would probably cause our shelter to burn to the ground.” Amanda’s understanding gaze held Sarek’s for a moment as he nodded.

 

“Yes, there is nearly a 88.4% chance that any flammable material brought near this building would result in its total loss. We shall have to arrive at another solution.” His unwavering look caught her eyes as she attempted to determine if he had already arrived at the same solution she had to the problem of warmth.

 

“I agree. Whatever shall we do?” As she moved forward, Sarek surprised her by stepping back and crouching down.

 

“Perhaps a challenge game,” he calmly announced, “I have recently been perusing one of your antique books and found a most interesting quote. I do not believe you would know from whom is it attributed.”

 

“A challenge game?” 

 

Sarek noted the sullen response with serene delight. There were times when it was simply too effortless to astound his wife. Her momentary distress would only add to the anticipated outcome of the game. “Would you be interested in the rules?” His expression never changed.

 

“Sure.” 

 

Yes, he thought, she is most upset with this turn of events. “The rules are as follows. As the challenger, I shall offer the quote for your contemplation. You will be allowed three chances to guess the identity of the person quoted. Should you fail to guess the person, you lose the game.”

 

“That’s it?” Amanda chided, disappointed by the simplicity. “What if I win?”

 

“That will not occur,” he said, watching the way her eyes lit up in intensity at his confidence. “The quote is both archaic and unfamiliar.”

 

“I’ve read most of those books you like to pursue, my dear husband,” she reminded him, aggravated by his poise. “What is the quote?”

 

“ ‘For it was not into your ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.’ That is the quote.” Sarek watched her expression soften.

 

“My, that’s lovely. Let me think. It sounds a bit like Sarah Teasdale. Is that right?”

 

“No. You have used your first guess.” Sarek watched her brow furrow in concentration.

 

“Fine. Not Sarah Teasdale. Is it from a poet?” She fixed him with a hopeful look.

 

“Amanda, clues are not part of the game. It could be from anyone.” 

 

Now, she bit her lip slightly in annoyance. “That’s leaving things a bit broad, wouldn’t you say?” Sarek’s impassive gaze caused her to sigh. “Oh, all right, I did agree to the rules as is. Let me think.” The rain had settled into a steady, light strum against the roof. The wind gusts had ended, and the flowers, now heavily saturated with moisture, held a motionless vigil outside the building.

 

“Oh, I know! What about Christina Georgina Rossetti? The quote has that Victorian, sentimental quality about it. Am I right?” Amanda took a small step forward as she anticipated her victory.

 

“No. You have only one guess left.”

 

Amanda paused to consider who, out of the millions of possibilities, was left. It didn’t sound familiar, and she was certain she had never heard it before. Perhaps that was part of the game? Perhaps it wasn’t a known quote because Sarek had channeled the spirit of a long-dead poet and wrote the sentiment himself? Breaking into a grin, she immediately dismissed the thought even as it amused her.

 

“What is so humorous?” Sarek’s query was met with a chuckle.

 

“Oh, nothing. I really don’t know the source of the quote. I guess you win.” An eyebrow arched across his forehead at the ease of his triumph. Shaking his head slowly, he stood and moved toward her.

 

“You still have one guess. The game cannot conclude until you have made your final conjecture.”

 

“Sarek, honestly! I don’t know,” she said, now standing even closer to him. The soothing emanations from outside the structure appeared to be lower as the rhythmic beating on the roof faded. “If you want me to guess, I will say that you made up the quote to completely stun me with your quixotic capability. That’s my third guess.”

 

“No. You have lost the game.” 

 

Although she failed at the game, Amanda suspected, suddenly, that she wasn’t going to be sorry for long. “Yes, you have triumphed. Now, tell me the quote’s origin?”

 

“It is from an actress by the name of Judy Garland. Are you familiar with her works?” Sarek was intrigued by Amanda’s almost giddy laugh at the mention of the name.

 

“Judy Garland?” Amanda repeated. “That is the perfect quote, under the circumstances.” Knowing that he wouldn’t appreciate the suitability of his quote selection, she began to explain. “Back in 1939, a motion picture was released called ‘The Wizard of Oz’. I have a hard cover copy of the book. The star of that picture was Judy Garland. There’s a scene in the movie where she is running through a field of poppies. Unfortunately, the poppies were enchanted by a wicked witch.” She chuckled at Sarek’s lost expression. “But, don’t you see? Here we are, surrounded by a field of wildflowers, just as wild poppies surrounded Dorothy, the character in the movie. It’s an ideal quote.”

 

“I am certain that was not my intention, since I am unfamiliar with this book about enchanted flowers and wicked witches.” Sarek automatically calculated that the rain had stopped 24.3 seconds earlier. “As the victor in this game, it is my choice as to the reward I shall be granted.”

 

Amanda smiled. “Yes, you did win. What do you want as your reward?”

 

“It is something that I believe would be best accomplished in the comfort of our rooms. This shelter is somewhat lacking in the necessary accoutrements.” His deep, sultry voice sent a shiver through her.

 

“Oh? And what is needed?” she asked, ticking off a short list. “A real floor? Walls that you can’t see through? A roof that doesn’t look like it’s ready to cave in at any moment?”

 

“A bed would be the only needed item in the room, I believe. You are correct in stating that the quote is most appropriate.” Capturing his wife’s hand in his, he gazed deeply into her eyes. “Should I be stirred to write poetry at some point in time, I need only see you to be inspired.”

 

Touched by this romantic turn, Amanda reached up and caressed Sarek’s cheek. He gathered her into his arms and gave her a very human kiss. Noting the way she began to press to return toward the back of the barn, Sarek shook his head. “Aduna, it is far better for us to return to civilization. There is a 57.9% chance that the snake was not alone.”

 

“Lucky snake,” she commented, grinning as they moved toward the barn opening.

 

Husband and wife walked out of the building and down the path, their clothes and shoes brushed by the plants like a canvas longing for paint. The steam rising from the ground due to the sunlight streaming down gave an ethereal feel to the wildflower meadow. Sighing, Amanda glanced at Sarek.

 

“There’s another thing that’s essential for cold, damp hikers. It’s time that we tested the hot tub that’s on the deck.”

 

“My wife, the hot tub is outside. The entire point of going back to our rooms is to be inside.” Sarek’s belief was met with a sweet smile.

 

“My husband, trust me. Once you get in the tub, you’ll understand.” She leaned into him as she lowered her voice to a throaty whisper. “The best part is, thanks to the privacy wall, clothing is optional. What do you think of that?”

 

“I believe,” Sarek said, as his pace increased incrementally, “that the hot tub will be a most interesting experience.”

 

As she laughed, Amanda gazed longingly back at the field as they headed into the woods. Perhaps she would be able to convince Sarek to come back up there in the next few days for a picnic. The beautiful, clandestine cascade of flowers had given her even more ideas than the hot tub…

 

 

THE END


End file.
